The Order visits Isla Nublar
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: A short story to advertise my HP-JP challenges. What happens when the Order can't find Harry around the start of Book 5, and find out he had plane tickets to Costa Rica? Is he there for the nude beaches, or does he have an interesting secret? After all, what could be so fascinating about Isla Nublar (Cloud Island)?


Hello readers: I've decided to write a little one shot, or perhaps big one shot, featuring Harry outside of my current project: which is Harry Potter Reads the Multiverse (Featuring about 3 original stories being written and swapped in every so often).

I'll in fact focus on one of my more plot bunny esc tales. And hey, if you like it, I have some other HP stories, aside for Hp reading about Harry the Mutant who occasionally fights Vernon's Ninjas and Percy Jackson or with Lily as a succubus. Even have a JP little short about my view of Isla Sorna, I've gotten some real good feedback from it.

Oh, and unlike that fic, this story is a bit more time shifted. Both the JP and HP timelines (he he, they are similarly initialed) are in the 21st century

But, enough rambling, I feel as though I will never finish this, so I cliffhung it. Since this is in part an attempt to get some new people to take challenges, I figure what I have done shall be sufficient.

_Grimmauld Place_

Albus Dumbledore was called many things.

Headmaster, Supreme Mugwump, Chessmaster and Obsolete Dingbat, depending on where and whom.

At the moment, he was currently to be described as 'very annoyed', and his targets were two unruly haired outsiders of wizard society who were not related.

Well, not yet anyway. Sirius did have an odd feeling fellow messy haired human Hermione Granger would end up with his Godson. Either her, or Ginny anyway.

A nice girl on her own, Ginny would unfortunately come with being unable to escape Ginny's overbearing mother.

But, the writer's tolerance of both ships aside.

"I am very disappointed in you both" Dumbledore said after a period of staring at them, "You said too much in your letters"

"Oh yes, because telling my godson that the Ministry is watching him like ambush predators for the slightest thing they can use to destroy him is a crime" Sirius deadpanned

"And telling him I'm sorry and that the only reason I'm here is because my parent's ended up on call to a Dentist convention out of nowhere and only got two tickets is such a crime" Hermione brought up a cold truth.

"Harry mustn't be troubled by such things. He must grow up normally, and concerning himself about such things is unnecessary. Now, why don't you just do as I say..."

"Dumbledore, do you recall whose house this is?" Sirius pointed out "I can kick you out magically, so try to remember that"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Molly the real reason that Harry and Ginny pairs would have a lot of trouble in real life hollered

"Molly, stop yelling" the ever graying werewolf pointed out to the short pink mother "Look, while I agree somewhat with the possibility of the ministry watching Harry too closely, leaving him without contact is not good in the long run. The Ministry can't tap phones after all"

Hermione looked ready to find the nearest pay phone, and before Dumbledore could say no...Mundugus Fletcher the unkempt burst into the tense sitting room where the confrontation was taking place.

"Potter's gone!"

* * *

To say that this was taken in a calm and orderly fashioned, was like saying that New Yorkers despise roasted peanuts.

Sirius responded to this by looking ready to start holding Fletcher up against a wall and beat out answers.

However, Hermione beat him to it, with strength that was not expected of someone of her size.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HARRY'S GONE!"

"What I said! He's gone! I left him alone for a few hours..."

"YOU WHAT!" Hermione managed to be the first person to ever be louder than Miss Weasley in a simultaneous voice face off

"I had...business to attend to" he said weakly.

"So help me if you were doing something illegal, if Harry is hurt because of your greed I will personally commit the act that I was falsely accused of, and imprisoned with!" Sirius growled.

"And if he fails, you get to accompany me during the next full moon" Remus said with tranquil fury and complete seriousness.

"YOUR A WERE!" Fletcher pointed at Remus in disgust.

"The racism aside Mundungus" Dumbledore said with not a twinkle "Do you have any leads?"

"Well, I found this" Mundungus handed the bearded leader a envelope, featuring some babble the thief did not understand.

Dumbledore, however, did

"This, is an airplane ticket, for a private airport" the leader said in a neutral tone "An international flight...to Costa Rica...on another continent...in an area that has a very strict dislike of all European governments, and me because I am part of one" back in colonial eras, deporting muggle borns, squibs, unwanted children ect to the New World was fashionable: and magicals tended to forget insults at the same speed as elephants

The room was dead silent as Dumbledore slowly increased the killer intent.

"Mungungus..."

"Yes?"

"I'm officially going to retract my promise to keep Moody from searching your house, or arresting you...starting now"

"_STUPEFY_"

* * *

After Moody finally got to arrest someone again, all available forces of the Order was gathered, yes even Snape and the children, around a future port key, aka a old shower rod.

"But sir, Costa Rica is a country with more area than the Netherlands or Denmark. How do we know where to look?" Hermione pointed out

"Easy, we find where the trouble is" Fred pointed out "We just have to find the dragon nests, dark lord fortresses and nearest maiden in crisis"

"Or a nude beach" George imputed "He is a teenage boy after all. What teenager boy would not want to find a tropical nude beach?"

"Nude beach" Ron said like a man possessed, before Ginny whacked him in the head.

"Ah Miss Granger, do you take me for a fool?" Dumbledore quipped as he took out a magical tool that resembled a muggle GPS, rudimentary but still possessing basic appearances "This little device allows me to track Harry's whereabouts at any given time"

Tonks gave the device a nervous glance "But, those are illegal"

"...You really want to arrest Dumbledore, go right on ahead" Moody deadpanned "It's not like we're in an vigilante organization with a escaped prisoner, werewolf and now arrested con man? A minor item banned because of use by people like Skeeter or child molesters is certainly less of an offense than anything like that"

Tonk's shapeshifted herself as defeated looking as possible.

"Isla Nublar eh?" Dumbledore looked over the device's findings "Well, this should be simple enough, _Portus_"

"Cloud island eh?"

"Yep, Nude Beach"

"ENOUGH WITH THE NUDE BEACHES!" Molly shouted "NO DECENT PERSON WOULD GO TO ONE OF THOSE!"

"I do" Fleur pointed out as Molly didn't seem surprised, someone else spoke up...and it wasn't Sirius.

"...Me to" Hermione weakly pointed out as they all stared at her.

"My family vacations in France..."

As Molly muttered something about France 'corrupting influence' Fleur smiled as Hermione.

"...Bill, we officially recognize you as our coolest brother" Fred and George said at once

"Nude beach or not" Dumbledore pointed out "It is simple enough. We go in, grab Harry, take him here, and chastise him for his reckless endangering of himself"

"After all" Snape commented as they all grabbed the shower rod: Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Moody, Shacklebolt, Tonks, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGongall and Dumbledore "What could possibly be so interesting about 'Isla Nublar'?"

* * *

The full group knew something was up, when they clearly found themselves at a port key/ apparation entry point: a warded area that was a sole area in a ward matrix where such mass transportation could be done.

It was used as a crowd control feature, and it clearly showed that Harry was in a wizarding area.

And Dumbledore didn't like it.

"Be ready for anything" Dumbledore said as he drew his elder wand "This could be anything from a slave ring's headquarters to a secret death eater base"

"The Dark Lord only has agents in Europe" Snape muttered

Hermione however noticed something "Guys, this isn't a wizarding area"

"What do you mean?" Arthur wasn't sure what the ever intelligent muggle born was talking about.

"Because wizards don't make paved roads" Moody pointed out the obvious thing in front of them.

As Dumbledore and Arthur wondered how they missed that, Fred and George hopped on it

"Huh...no beach or nudity in site" Fred sighed in dissapointment.

"Just a strange tree trunk" George was looking ahead at a group of tropical looking trees, and this one smoother, bent one...

"Will you knock it off you two!" Ginny snapped at the as George kept looking at the tree, as it moved...

"Er, Fred" George whispered.

"Yes?" the twin answered the other red head prankster on the island as the adults were talking, their voices occasionally being heard, yet ignored.

"I suggest we go with Auror maneuver 45" Moody muttered (Merlin's beard).

"No no...that's suggesting we're going to be under heavy spell fire" Shacklebolt offered (Hagrid never talked about those) "I suggest Auror maneuver 102"

"So, basically you want me to morph a few times, grab Harry, and get back here while you all just sit around here and look for nude beaches" Tonks complained (Uh, Hermione, could we borrow your wonderfully Ravenclaw esc brain to tell us what exactly we're seeing?)

"You have a plan just for Tonks?" Bill was surprised at that (...WHAT THE FUCK) (Hermione can swear?)

Curious how adults ignore children so easily?

"We have plans for everything from death eaters to red eyed rabbits" Moody said completely seriously (...Hamina Hamina Hamina)(Hermione, what are you babbling...OH MERLIN)(Oh, you see them too Gin? We're not insane then?) "I wrote half of them myself"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Mcgonagall deadpanned (How do they support those necks?)

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" (Hey kiddos, what 'cha looking at...SWEAT VEELA NUDE BEACH!)(Sirius, what are you...'vaguely wolf like whimpers of shock')

"We could just leave him to die" Snape deadpanned as no one noticed that maruader and children alike were oddly not trying to butt in.

He liked it

"Snape, ever consider that attitude is why you don't have a girlfriend?" Billy pointed out

"William, don't be rude" Molly admonished

"It's true" Fleur of the French accent the author will not writer due to previous complaints agreed with her steady boyfriend.

However, before Molly could speak up"UUUMMMMMMM!UGH!UGHMMMMMMMMM"

It was a deep moaning call, like some fusion of a whale and either a Donkey or a Penguin...Dumbledore wasn't sure which. This sound, a greater sound that the last time Hagrid had been given beans in large numbers, that finally got the adults attention, as they all saw something new.

Standing over a nearby thicket of trees, moved a huge creature: at the front of a herd of such creatures.

Necks longer high enough to brush the top of the Grand Ceiling of Hogwart's great hall, the earth shook with their steps. They briefly noted them, but turned and continued to eat from the tops of the trees.

"...Those are...those are..." Tonks stuttered

"...I've never seen such creatures" Dumbledore said in a rare moment of surprise

"...Dinosaurs" Hermione named the great beasts

"Dino-what?" Molly demanded

_"Dinosaurs, a genus of ancient reptiles, the ancestors of birds, that lived millions of years ago. From 230 to 65 million years ago: ranging from tiny little chicken like creatures, to these brilliant Brachiosaurs_" Harry's voice rang out from seeming everywhere.

"Harry!?" Ron yelled out "WHERE ARE YOU"

_"...I'm using the loud speaker"_ Harry deadpaned as the magicals finally noticed the muggle invention, plus a domed camera, around the entry point tied to the top of a tree.

To be fair to the magicals, the muggle aware were staring at the giant extinct animal herd.

_"So, what exactly are you doing here anyway? The island isn't supposed to be public until August 1st: a few hospitals with cancer affected children, some news reporters, a paleontologist group...not wizards"_

"We're here to bring you home, it's not safe here..." Dumbledore pleaded

_"Even if that was true, you can't leave"_

"Who says?" Snape demanded "Arrogant..."

_"Actually, you do, Snape. See, I do realize that there are murderous psychopaths after me, so I did take precautions. The apparation entry point automatically seals up it's sole ward hole if a Dark Mark passed through. By bringing Snape, you're all stuck here for 24 hours: pity for you the supply ship left yesterday"_

"Those locks are illegal Harry..."

"Well, in Britain anyway" Bill corrected Dumbledore "and we're in Costa Rica"

_"So, seeing as your stuck here...your drafted to be Jurassic Park's test monkeys! You can take the tour, and if something goes wrong, we know to fix it before the opening"_

"I will do no such thing Potter!"

_"Snape...you all barged onto private property, and are probably still considering kidnapping me..."_

"I wouldn't call it that..." Dumbledore began

_"But you came here to bring me back to Britain, not taking into account my personal wishes or plans?"_

"...I'm sure we can convince you it's for the Greater Good..."

"Professor, did you just quote..." Hermione edged away a bit

_"And now, your stuck on my island, and if I leave you guys alone, you'd get eaten or something. Or poisoned, or drown, or accidentally let a Rex loose in San Diego or something...so get in the cars before I call security. After all, technically only Hermione, Remus, Sirius and...unfortunately Snape exist by muggle legal records. So Security can do whatever they want to everyone else, and I don't have to tell the insurance company or change the 'Days since last injury or death' count. "_

The group blinked in surprise as a small fleet of red and green tour vehicles rolled down the nearby road as Ron found Harry's new...humor to to be slightly disturbing .

"Cool" Fred said

"I do believe the term is, I CALL SHOTGUN!" George called out

"Well I call driving!"

_"They are automated actually, but you can honk the horn"_

"...That works too" Fred admitted

"We are not getting in those cars" Molly huffed, not trusting all of this technology.

_"...Security?"_

"No muggle could..." Snape began

_"Who says my guards are human?"_

The nearby tall grass rustled menacingly.

"...Let's get in the car...at the very least we might get to talk to Harry in person" Dumbledore tried to not be worried about whatever was in the grass.

* * *

"_Welcome to Jurassic Park, the world's first zoological theme park featuring live Dinosaurs and an assortment of other extinct creatures_" Harry spoke up across all 5 cars (Car 1 Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny,Car 2 Arthur, Molly, Sirius, Remus,Car 3 Bill, Fleur, Ron, Tonks,Car 4 Moody, Shacklebolt, McGongall, Dumbledore,Car 5 Just Snape) "_And also, the world's first theme park to be aided by a combination of science, and a few subtle magics, all located a hundred or so miles off the greenest country on earth, Costa Rica."_

"Sounds like a big breach of the Statue..." Dumbledore began

"_I said subtle didn't I? There are several squibs and muggles who have magical relatives in the management."_

"...He's got you there" Shacklebolt pointed out

"How in Merlin did you even get involved in this..." Hermione had to ask. "How is this even happening at all...?"

_"Oh, it's a funny story. See, it turns out my dad invested money in a lot of muggle companies before I was born: including a little company called Ingen. I sort of found out my part ownership when Gringrotts sent me a message about the former CEO, John Hammond, wanting to meet me after first year."_

"You shouldn't be..."

"_Dumbledore, security is still tailing you all you know?"_ Harry deadpanned as Ginny could have sworn she saw something move in the underbrush, following the cars from all sides. "_The summer after first year, while Dobby was blocking my mail, I managed to put it out of my mind when he showed me the park as it was being set up: a brilliant place of dreams that he wanted to make perfect for children, or at least rich ones. It was lovely, even when there were only half a dozen species there at the present time. And as it turned out, Hammond had a muggleborn magical for a sister, so he was quite interested to find out he had a magical help fund his park. In particular, he asked me help him obtain DNA_"

"D N What?"

_"DNA, Mr. Weasley. It's he building block of life. With DNA, you can see what makes a chicken different from a fish. You can even take DNA, and create life from it"_

"The dinosaurs are clones" Hermione said in realization

_"Yes. Originally Jurassic Park got its DNA from mosquitoes and other blood suckers from inside amber, or fossilized tree sap. However, Hammond had a book from his sister called '10,000 obscure spells' that had a whole list of weird tricks, including a spell that could, from bones, identify what species it was. It originally was meant to figure out of a person was a werewolf or veela or something post mortem, but as Hammond guessed, and I found out, it actually did so by extracting a pure lump of DNA. Using another obscure spell that could form amber around small objects, I had essentially unlocked the means to bring any extinct species"_

"...That's..." Tonks was speechless. Spells so obscure that even the greatest charm masters wouldn't even consider them worthwhile, did all this?

_"Science and Magic can make a good pair, no? Anyway, after I got reunited with the Weasleys that summer and went to school: Hammond set up a Fossil Museum in San Diego with his foundation, where he collected any and every fossil he could. Dinosaurs, Ice Age beasts, even a few imprints from ancient insects, all there and ready for DNA extraction. Summer after second year, I flew over to San Diego and obtained DNA from each and every one of the fossils, causing the potential resources of Jurassic Park to explode. So, after going through third year and all the Dementor drama, I end up getting the surprise of my life"_

"...Besides being a wizard?" Hermione said in astonishment

_"Well, perhaps second surprise of my life then. Hammond...was not fun to deal with. He was greedy, self centered, and was far too showy for my tastes. If he was magic, I'd have been sure he'd shared Lucius Malfoy's golf club...do wizards golf?"_

"...Not purebloods like Malfoy, no" Arthur chuckled

_"...So, I won't lie when his death from a heart attack was met with...relief by some of the staff: Arnold, Muldoon, Wu, Sorkin...and me. However, what was annoying was me being railroaded into being in charge of the Jurassic Park project. So, I spent most of the pre world cup summer creating new designs for the park's tour systems, reducing some automation, giving the employees more voice...stuff like that. They implemented them during fourth year, and now I'm just overseeing the final preparations, see the opening days...then find someone else to take on the political crud this place has"_

"You shouldn't talk about dead people like..." Molly began

_"You never met him, so please don't try to make him a saint. He acted like how Snape thinks I do"_

"..."

"We're here" Harry announced as the cars came up to the lodge.

The large building was brown and made of stone. It had a thatched roof, and was large enough to hold the Quidditch World Cup Stadium inside it.

And up at front, was Harry holding up a 'Order of the Intruding Phoenix' sign like a valet at an airport.

Ron really did wonder where Harry got this new sense of humor

As the cards stopped, Albus burst out of his car, wand in hand

"Yeah, no. Security" Harry yelled as a series of strange howls and growls came from the grasses nearby. As everyone else exited the vehicle, they all found the sounds unnerved.

"Harry...what exactly is that?" Hermione questioned as Albus still looked ready to knock Harry out

"My security Raptors of course." Harry commented "Extremely intelligent and fast super killers who obey my will via Parseltongue. Don't you have some?"

"Er, no"

"Well" and with that Harry gave a look to Albus "They will be tailing us the entire time. And if they see one wand out, they will pounce, maul the offender a bit and drag his or her body away to devour. Again, while I technically don't have paperwork for most of your gruesome deaths, the cleaning staff will complain about the stains"

"Harry...that is not funny!" Molly snapped

"I could say the same about plotting to kidnap" he promptly turned and entered the Lodge, the doors opening on their own via technology.

As they closed behind him, Fred and George cautiously walked up to them, jumped back as they opened on their own, and looked in interest as they closed on their own.

"...Neat" they commented before actually going in, followed by the rest.

* * *

And with that, for anyone interested in taking a crack at this. You can either use this sort of format, or the format of the original challenge

**Original Challenge**

Challenge 31: Harry Potter: Ingen

In this story, beginning after the whole Sirius thing, Harry gets found by a Goblin who tells him about being a head of house, owning lots of properties and companies, blah blah blah you've seen the story a hundred times

But one of these companies, Ingen, require special attention for him, as his summer is spent not in Dursley prison, but Costa Rica on Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna!

_1: Harry will help John Hammond and Ingen make Jurassic Park open, Hammond being aware of Magic_

_2: Harry will have enough power to put a lid on some of the ideas for the park, AKA the Raptors_

_3: Hammond will have his Movie persona_

_4: Harry will be able to use magic as much as he wants while in Costa Rica_

_5: Don't bash Remus, Tonks, Mcgonnagal, Luna or Hermione_

_6: Harry must have a house on Isla Sorna_

_7: Harry's Jurassic Park must have at least one Sauropod/Titanosaur, three Hadrosaurs/Iguanadon, two Ceratopsian, Four Predatory species and 3 other species of your own choice. But, because Harry is logical, no Spinosaurus and no Raptors_

_8: If you want to have Harry clone Dodo's, Smilodon or something that became extinct since the meteor, be free to do so. Same for pre dinos._

_9: If you want to do a harem or something, your have to work it in on your own views_

Don't eat the tourists

Or perhaps the format from above

**A just whipped up challenge more or less for this story**

Challenge 46: Harry Ingen V2

Ever since the summer before Second Year, Harry has had a secret.

A secret bound by contracts, set in motion by gringotts and his father's business moves

He is Ingen's ace

With Magic, Harry and the greedy Hammond set out to better Jurassic Park, with Harry finding out how dangerous the greed of Hammond is

_1: Harry's tendencies to be brilliant, if lazy is to be shown as he revolutionizes JP, but stays average in canon_

_2: Harry will not get along with Hammond as time goes on: this will be more or less Novel Hammond he has to deal with_

_3: Parseltongue can affect certain Dinosaurs...use as necessary in the plot_

_4: Have magic allow avenues into new, non dinosaur creatures, as well as less famous ones. _

_5: When the Order finds out, let loose comedy_

Only let them eat magical tourists

Will anyone take one of these?


End file.
